violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Caxi
Caxi (Ca/mila and Ma/'xi') is the friendship/romantic pairing of Camila Torres and Maxi Ponte. The two are best friends along with Francesca at the start of the series. In the second season, they had a small crush on each other, leading to a kiss. But they didn't think that they would work out as a couple. For the real-life pairing between Facundo Gambandé and Candelaria Molfese, see Fandelaria. History In the first episode, Camila and Maxi with Francesca are friends. When Camila came to her locker, Maxi asked her what she was dressing up into and talked about Ludmila and her group coming which made the peace and calmness over. They worked together on the song Always Dancing but then Ludmila spilled juice to damage Maxi's computer which had the song in it. Later, the two fight with Ludmila. In episode 5, Ludmila and Naty blamed Camila for destroying Rafa Palmer's guitar. Gregorio wanted to kick Camila out of Studio 21 because he thought that she broke it and Maxi tried to prove Camila's innocence to Gregorio. In an episode, Maxi accompanied Camila to visit Charly, the boss of a record studio. Charly wasn't there so Maxi and Camila tried out the studio to record something. Camila started to sing but then Charly came in and he then talked about Camila's beautiful voice and that he wanted to offer a recording contract to her. But for the security of Camila, Maxi gave Violetta the contract for Ramallo to check. Charly gave them limited time to decide but the day came when they had to sign and Violetta hadn't told them yet. When Camila was just about to sign the contract, Violetta called Maxi and said that the contract was a trap, so Camila ended up not signing it. Other Names *'Maxila '(Maxi 'and Cami/'la) *'Mamila '(Ma/xi and Ca/'mila') *'Mila '(M'/axi and Cam/'ila) *'Maximila '(Maxi 'and Ca/'mila) *'Maxmila '(Max/'i and Ca/'mila) *'Camilaxi' (Camil/a and M/'axi') *'Camaxi '(Cam/ila and M/'axi') *'Camixi '(Cami/la and Ma/'xi') *'Camimaxi '(Cami/la and Maxi) Trivia 'Similarities' *Both dislike Ludmila. *Both dislike Gregorio. *Both are good friends with Violetta and Francesca. *Both have brown eyes. *Both worked on the song "Always Dancing". *Both are always dressed in very colorful clothes. *Both are good dancers. *Both have a big passion for music. *Both attend the same Studio. *Both have nicknames with 4 letters that end with "i" (Maxi - Maximiliano and Cami - Camila). *Both are Argentinean. *Both can fall in love easily. *Both can play the guitar and the piano. *Both dislike the song Destined To Shine. * Both of them have curly hair. 'Differences' *Camila has brown hair, and Maxi has black hair. *Camila dislikes Naty a little but Maxi loves her. *Maxi was picked for Gregorio's special group but Camila wasn't. *Maxi was picked for the reality show "Talents 21", but Camila wasn't. 'Facts' *Maxi, along with Francesca and Violetta, convinced Camila to come back to the Studio. *They kissed once but they didn't have feelings for each other. 'Trademarks' Song - The Caxi song could be I Find It All Inside The Music because they worked on that song together and they sang it together too. Another Caxi song could be Always Dancing because they both worked on it. Episode - The Caxi episode could be the first episode, since it was the first time they were shown together, and they were together for nearly the whole episode. The Caxi episode could also be episode 26 because that's when they shared their first kiss. Color - The Caxi color could be brown, because they both have brown eyes. Place - The Caxi place probably is Charly's record studio, because Maxi accompanied Camila to visit it and he helped her to decide sign the contract or not. Another place could be Resto Band, because they usually hang out there. Gallery Category:Character Pairings Category:Character Friendships